


Perfect Day

by stxrktowers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Peter, M/M, Pack Feels, also peter's good now!!, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrktowers/pseuds/stxrktowers
Summary: Based on a request:"“Could you write a Peter Hale reader insert where Peter and y/n kept their relationship secret until one of them accidentally says “babe” or smth and the pack finds out because of that?“





	Perfect Day

You and Peter had had the most amazing morning. Granted it may not have started out that way considering you were practically dragged out of bed by your very eager boyfriend, instead of sleeping in like you usually did. Peter, however, was very convincing. He woke you up with teasing kisses, peppering your jawline with them while swearing you wouldn’t regret being out of bed before noon, and honestly, how could you say no when he gave you that adorable look. Peter Hale was absolutely adorable when he wanted to be, and yes — he would probably deny it if anyone else asked — but right now it was just the two of you and so he was pulling out on all the stops, going even as far to shoot you freaking puppy eyes. You finally agreed, pretending to be annoyed by it all, but you loved that Peter tried so hard to make you happy, and god was he good at it.

When you had finally gotten ready, Peter had eagerly led you to his car, not saying anything about where you two were headed, other than it was a “surprise” despite your pestering. Peter’s refusal to ruin the surprise was definitely worth it though, because once you arrived at your destination, you were practically glowing with happiness. He had brought you to a hole in the wall brunch place you had once casually mentioned you’d like to check out one day. You didn’t even really think Peter would actually consider it; the two of you tended to order in, or cook together because Beacon Hills was a small town where word got around quickly, and considering you and Peter preferred to keep your relationship under wraps, you didn’t exactly get to go on nice dates. This however was perfect — the restaurant itself was half an hour outside of Beacon Hills, meaning you and Peter could finally act like a normal couple that went on normal dates, and as an added bonus, the food was absolutely delicious. You and Peter didn’t stop grinning at each other the whole time. Afterwards, Peter took you shopping which was so. Much. Fun. Peter had impeccable taste when it came to fashion, so while most girlfriends were dragging their bored boyfriends around the mall, you and Peter were both having a blast. The two of you were there for most the afternoon before you were satisfied with your purchases and then finally headed back to Peter’s apartment, which brings us to the present: you cuddled up next to Peter in his living room watching HGTV, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. There was really only one thing you wish you could change about your relationship, and today had made you wish for it even more. You turned to Peter, building up the courage to say something about it, but he looked so relaxed and you really didn’t want to ruin that and —

“Babe, I can feel you staring at me. What’s going on?” Peter said suddenly, turning to look at you with an amused face.

“I think we should tell the pack about us.” You suggested quietly. Peter’s brow furrowed, his smile immediately replaced with a slight frown as he considered your words. You continued anyway, knowing you’d lose your courage if you didn’t. “Tonight is movie night with the pack — it would be the perfect opportunity.”

“(Y/N)…” Peter trailed off, looking extremely conflicted as he thought it over. You felt a little bad having ruined the atmosphere of what was becoming such a perfect day, but you wanted this so badly. You understood why Peter had his reservations, but it had been eight months since the two of you had gotten together, five months since the first I-love-you’s were exchanged, two months since you moved into his apartment, and you hated hiding it.

“Today was so amazing, Peter. We went on a real date and we held hands like everyone else, and I kissed you on the sidewalk _in public_  and we didn’t have to give it a second thought. We didn’t have to be careful, and it felt so freaking good,” You told him. Peter softened at your words, even managing a small smile.

“You’re right. I felt so much freedom in something as simple as reaching for your hand across the table at brunch this morning, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want that,” Peter sighed.

“But..?” You asked, sensing that Peter wasn’t completely on board.

“But, I don’t know if the pack will accept it yet,” Peter finished dropping his head in his hands.

“Baby, it’s been nearly two years — _nearly two years_ that you’ve been a real member of the pack. You have fought with us in every battle, proven yourself to be loyal time and time again and if they don’t see how much you love and care for this pack, they’re blind,” You said fiercely, “If you’re worried about Derek, I know for a fact he sees how much you’ve changed for this pack and he is so proud of you. He would be happy for us.”

“(Y/N) even if that’s true, what about the rest of them?” Peter asked quietly, looking up at you. His eyes were full of fear and it broke your heart, especially since he was apparently oblivious to how amazing he was.

“Peter, you haven’t always been the man you are now, but people change. You changed. I know they see that in you. Babe, they love you like any other member of the pack, and you’ve more than earned it. Hell, you almost died in that battle against the witches last year trying to save Stiles’ life. They trust you and I think they’re ready,” you said.

“But I don’t know if _I’m_ ready,” Peter said suddenly standing up, turning so his back was to you. “It’s so easy right now. I know we don’t have the highest standards for date night, but it’s just the two of us — no judgements, no complications. I don’t want to lose that,” He said softly. You walked over to Peter and pulled him in for a hug, which he gratefully melted into. You knew he was unsure of telling the pack, but you had no idea that it scared him this much.

“Listen,” You said pulling away to look at him, “I love the pack and they’re family, but nothing they say about us will change how I feel about you. I _love_ you Peter freaking Hale and I _chose_ this. I’m not going anywhere.” Peter was silent for a second, but the look of worry on his face was replaced with a soft smile, the kind he reserved only for you. He cupped your face and leaned down to kiss you. It was gentle and sweet and you couldn’t help but smile even when he pulled away.

“I love you too (Y/F/N) freaking (Y/L/N),” He said grinning.

“So does this mean we can be as disgustingly cute as Stiles and Derek during movie night?” You asked hopefully.

“I haven’t decided yet. I need more time,” Peter responded, furrowing his brow once more.

“Hey, it’s alright. I won’t push you on this,” You reassured him, “Just promise me that we’ll tell them sometime soon.”

“Okay, (Y/N),” Peter sighed, “I promise.”

“Thanks Peter, I know this isn’t easy,” You said, kissing his cheek.

“Well, as much as I’d like to avoid the situation, it has to happen eventually,” Peter admitted.

“Yeah, but enough of that. We can still catch an episode of House Hunters before we have to get to movie night,” You quipped, leading Peter back to the couch, making him chuckle with amusement.

—

You and Peter were finally at movie night and it was going as was expected for two people in a secret relationship. You and Peter had arrived in two separate cars to avoid suspicion and you had planned to subtly sit next to him, but to your disappointment Scott and Stiles pulled you over to sit with them instead, while your boyfriend was across the room. You obviously loved hanging out with Scott and Stiles but you were kinda fifth wheeling; on one side you had Stiles with Derek, and on the other side were Scott and Kira. This was pretty normal for pack nights though, and after eight whole months of not being able to properly acknowledge your boyfriend in front of the pack, you figured that you would be used to it by now.

“Earth to (Y/N)!” Scott said poking your shoulder, bringing you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry, what’s up?” You asked perking up. You saw Peter smirk at you and you gave him the tiniest of glares before turning back to Scott.

“Isaac was asking for your vote on the movie. Avengers: Civil War or Dr. Strange?” he clarified.

“Um, Avengers,” You said, not really giving it much thought.

“Babe come on, we watched that just two weeks ago!” Peter exclaimed. You didn’t catch the slip up at first, already agreeing with Peter, but then you noticed how Stiles’ jaw practically dropped to the floor, while Derek and Lydia just looked…relieved. Of course they would have figured it out. You shot Peter a panicked look but he seemed weirdly calm.

“I decided,” He said simply and you couldn’t help but grin at him as you understood.

“Did- did Peter just call you… ‘babe’?” Isaac asked in disbelief.

“Yes, yes he did,” You answered proudly, still grinning at an equally happy Peter.

“It’s about time,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh god, they’re practically making heart eyes at each other,” Stiles said in horror.

“How long have you guys been…?” Scott asked trailing.

“Dating?” Peter asked smirking, “Eight months now.”

“Wait, eight months?” Derek asked surprised, “I only figured it out two months ago.”

“You’ve known for two months?” Peter asked softly, confusion written all over his face.

“I figured you needed your space, that you’d say something when you both were ready,” Derek answered hesitantly.

“So you’re…fine with it?” Peter asked apprehensively raising an eyebrow.

“Peter, _of course_ I’m fine with it,” Derek said warmly, “You’re a good man and there’s no reason you and (Y/N) shouldn’t be together.”

“Yeah, now that I’m getting over the initial shock of it, I can see how you guys are actually really cute together,” Isaac added.

“Wait, does this mean Kira and I aren’t the cutest couple anymore,” Scott joked.

“Honey, I think Derek and Stiles already beat us,” Kira said laughing.

“True, but we’ve definitely got some competition,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Well, now that that’s out of way, I think I’m going to sit with Peter for movie night for once, and he’s right — we did watch Civil War two weeks ago, so my vote is Doctor Strange,” You said casually, sitting down next to Peter. He put his arm around you and pulled you close, resulting in a dramatic chorus of ‘aww’s’ from the pack.

“Is Peter Hale… _blushing_?” You teased poking Peter’s shoulder.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted looking a little flustered, “but so are you.”

“You got me there,” You said laughing.

“Okay, there’s no competition. Derek and I are out, you guys win,” Stiles said seriously. Derek playfully slapped his arm but didn’t argue, making the pack laugh.

“This has been really cool and all, and I’m so supportive of your relationship or whatever, but I’m also really hyped for Doctor Strange,” Jackson interrupted.

“Jackson, they’ve kept quiet for eight months. I think they can get ten minutes of movie night,” Lydia said rolling her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, guys. We just wanted to tell you guys that we’re in a serious relationship, and I think we’ve done a good job of that,” You said.

“So…we can start the movie?” Jackson asked.

“Yes Jackson, we can start the movie,” Peter responded, only slightly annoyed at the boy.

“This went a lot better than I thought it would,” Peter said quietly, “I’m sorry I waited so long, (Y/N).”

“It’s fine babe, it doesn’t matter. I’m just happy that we’re happy,” You reassured him. You kissed him sweetly, lightly caressing his cheek, and you couldn’t help but smile against Peter’s lips as you felt ridiculously happy that you could do that now. The two of you broke apart as Isaac playfully threw popcorn at the two of you, telling you two to get a room, and all you could think is that this, this just felt right. You sighed contently to yourself and sank into Peter’s chest, throwing an arm around his torso as he pressed a kiss to your temple and decided that today had definitely turned out to be a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! You can find me on tumblr at stxrktowers.tumblr.com and my ask box is open for requests. I write multiple fandoms, including ships, so feel free to shoot me an ask :)


End file.
